How Couldn't I Tell You
by EraseAlpha
Summary: Nami's heart is broken.Of course whiskey and a friendly bartender can always help with that. NamiXVivi. Oneshot


_Nami's POV_

"You know, I really loved her." I said, as the bartender poured whiskey into the glass and placed it in front of me.

"That's what a lot of people tell me. But they're usually guys."

I chuckle, glancing at the amber colored liquid. I pick up the glass and drink it in one sitting.

"Another, please."  
"I don't get it." he says, as he grabs the bottle again "Like you said, it's been a long time since you last saw her. Why be depressed about it now?"  
"You're a smart one Willy." I say as I pick up the glass and drink it again.

"One more. You see, I saw her today. Well, on the newspaper."  
He fills the glass once more. And once more I drink.

"Again."  
"You certainly handle your liquor well, especially for a girl your size."  
"Thanks."  
"So, the newspaper! Your girl must really be famous."  
"Well, Willy, Don't tell anyone but she's the freaking Princess of Alabasta!"  
"Either you're getting drunk or that's one fantastic story."  
"Both, actually."  
I sip my drink. The whiskey's starting to affect me and I want to leave the bar walking.

"You know 'bout Crocodile right? Well, it wasn't the marines, it was us."  
"Well, I've heard stories about a pirate crew being behind that but I never believed it.'Till today, that is."

"That girl. We're so different. But at the same time...Eh, we're pretty alike. There she was, always calm and gentle, always sweet. And there was I, punching my dumb ass crew mates and yelling at everyone. But then things would get complicated and she'd panic and get emotional while I calmed down. And one time, I got sick and she took care of me. Eh, she's good at taking care of people."  
I sob slightly as I take another sip. Only the glass was already empty.

"Willy."  
"Gotcha."  
The bartender fills my cup once more and leans against the wall, watching me.

"Go on."  
"M'kay. So there I was... I was so sick I couldn't even move. And Vivi took care of me. She looks very cute when she's worried. Even cuter than usual."  
I laugh as I look at the cup I'm holding.

"She never drank. We could be partying for whatever reason and she'd never touch a bottle. We tried to get her to drink but she'd always refuse. Don't be fooled but I don't drink much most of the time. Just when it's a bet against stupid green head or...Now. Parties...We always have lots of parties but when she was with us it was different. During our journey she was the first person I knew that wasn't crazy. Hell, she was more normal than me. And I guess that's what made her special in my eyes."  
I gulp down the drink again and give the cup to Willy.  
"One more, miss?"  
"Yeah."  
I stare at the drink he puts down on the counter. My visions starting to get blurry and I don't feel very good. Not that I was feeling good before.

"She doesn't know."  
I drink up and slam the poor cup into the counter, sobbing.  
"She doesn't?"  
"Fill me up. Hey, W-Willy? Did ya read the paper today?"  
"Uh, no, but..."  
He jumps over the counter after filling the cup and grabs a newspaper on a nearby table. The look on his face tells me he's read the headline.  
"Miss...I'm so sorry."  
I chuckle and drink another shot.

"Uh, _"Princess of Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi, and former leader of the rebellion get married"_. Pretty, isn't it?"

He jumps over the counter again and grabs the whiskey bottle.

"More?"  
"Obviously."  
He fills the cup, I drink. Same old story. I don't think I've ever been this drunk, alone. He fills the cup again.  
"You never told her?"  
"How could I? I was afraid of freaking her out and ending our friendship."  
"But...You don't know if she had the same feelings for you."  
"Who cares? It's too late now."  
I lie my head over my arms on the counter, sobbing hysterically. How was I so stupid?

"Maybe if I had just told her. Maybe if I had given up on my stupid dream, maybe if I didn't feel obligated to follow that stupid moron."  
"Don't say that miss."  
I glance at the bartender.

"Dreams are important. I'm trying to achieve my dream."  
"Oh yeah? What's your dream?"  
His face lights up with a smile. I almost feel like smiling myself.

"I've always wanted to run a bar! Right now I'm just the bartender but the owner says he's leaving it to me when he retires!"  
"Good for you Willy. But I honestly think I'd be happier with her."  
I drink another shot and stare at the floor.

"Hey, miss. Maybe there's still hope."  
"Uh?"

I don't even bother looking at him. I'm way more drunk than I should be. Chopper's gonna kill me when I get back to the ship.

"Marriages in royalty are staged a lot of times!"  
I look at the boy.

"Staged?"  
"Yeah! Usually they get married without any romantic feelings for each other or just fake the wedding and tell the press! Maybe someday, after you accomplish your dreams you can go back and tell her how you feel. And maybe she feels the same you do!"  
"You...really th-think so?"  
"Yeah!"  
I drink another glass of whiskey and smile at Willy.

"Thanks for cheering me up. I'm going back to my ship now. How much?"  
"1100 Beri. 100 a cup."  
I stare at him.

"I...I don't have..."  
"It's on the house."  
Well, that caught me by surprise.

"What, but isn't your boss gonna be mad?"  
"Don't worry, I'll ask him to take it off my salary. Just go home."  
I smile slightly.

"Thanks,Willy."  
I get out of the bar and headed for the dock, where the Sunny-Go was docked. After passing a few houses, I throw up in an alley.  
"At least it wasn't in your precious bar, Willy."  
I lean against the wall of the building and wipe my mouth. A woman giving me dirty looks passes by.

I shout at her.

"Hey, lady!"  
She looks around, probably in hopes of finding someone else. She sighs.

"What?"  
"Are royalty marriages staged?"  
She looks surprised.

"What, like the one between the princess of Alabasta and that guy? Yeah, most of the time."  
I laugh as I start walking again, feeling even dizzier than before.

"Thank you!"  
The woman seems to not understand what just happened. She turns around and goes away.

I smile all the way to the ship. Maybe someday...

-

_Normal POV_

In Alabasta, Igaram was wondering how on earth could the princess be so pissed. Not that in the situation she was in wasn't understandable to be mad, he just couldn't understand how a human being could be that mad!  
"Listen, Igaram! Just let me have one bottle of wine and I won't, uh, break your nose!"  
"Princess, I don't think you can reach my nose."

"I'll stand on a chair if I have to! Just let me get drunk!"  
"I hardly believe you'll need a bottle. Half a glass would work."  
She glared at him and sat down on a nearby couch, completely defeated.

"I can't believe I actually did it."  
"Princess..."  
"I know I was the one to have that stupid idea but..."  
"It's a fake wedding. There isn't even a piece of paper affirming it. Not even a fake one."  
"Igaram...What if she read the newspaper?"  
"Well, she'll probably be happy for you! She doesn't know you..."  
Igaram coughed.

"You know."  
"Could you leave me alone for a bit?"  
The man sighed as he left the room.

Vivi lied on her bed and hugged her pillow.

"I just miss you so much, Nami...I just wish you knew how much I love you..."


End file.
